Gretel
Gretel is one of the two homonym protagonists of Gretel & Hansel, Gretel & Hansel 2 and Gretel & Hansel 3, and the main controllable character. Appearance Gretel is a short young girl (a bit smaller than Hansel). She shares her blonde hair and skin colour with her mother and brother. Her skin is rather yellow, and turns sickly pale and green when she eats something unsavory or poisnous. She wears a faded pink dress, white stockings and brown shoes and gloves. In Gretel & Hansel 2, Gretel can wear 6 different hats given to her by her dad. Said hats can be unlocked while the game is loading. Personality Gretel is quite smart and somewhat sensible for her age, but she appears to still be innocent, like every little girl. She appears to love animals very much, and will even attempt to pet a wolf or bear. Gretel also seems to care for her older brother Hansel, and sometimes relies on him to help her when she doesn't have the physical capacity he does to do things herself. She's also shown annoyance towards her brother for his stupidity on occasion, which contrasts her cleverness. History Background Gretel and her family lived at a shack in the forest, where they ate little food and were on the verge of starvation. Their mother prohibited the children from getting out of their bedroom for unknown reasons. Gretel & Hansel Gretel and her family forcibly went on a trip into the woods, but Gretel quickly learned her mom only wanted to leave the children to starve in a deadly place, so she explained to Hansel, and sought to leave stones on the road so she could follow them and return home. Gretel & Hansel 2 Upon waking, the siblings tried to follow the trail Gretel made with the stones, but it happened that the stones were stolen by a crow. Gretel tried to stop it with her slingshot, but the rubber broke, missing the shot and rendering the slingshot useless for the rest of the game. Not long afterwards, she fell into a deep hole and was trapped by the Stickman, separating her from Hansel, who had aimlessly gone off to play with the fairies in the woods. However, she defeated the creature and escaped from his lair. Gretel met up with Hansel, however, a dummy stole her face, but, with the fairies' help, Hansel defeated the dummy and returned Gretel's face and soul. After Gretel defeated the Nightmare Wolf, she and Hansel managed to escape from the forest and got to the Witch's house, ending the section. Powers and Abilities Gretel is an intelligent little girl, and can think of simple solutions for several difficult situations, leading the player through her adventures. She appears to have enhanced skills for her age, as she can use a bow and arrow without training to kill the Nightmare Wolf blocking the bridge's path, and to slaughter the deer to unlock the Eye Guardian puzzle and return the gargoyle's missing eye. Equipment Slingshot Gretel obtained the slingshot in Gretel & Hansel. It served to hit distant targets like the bee hive in the first installment of the game series. Also, it can hurt people like Hansel or her dad, but not wild animals like the rabbits or crows. In Gretel and Hansel 2, it was mysteriously broken when Gretel attempted to hit a crow. Tandkerchief Gretel's inventory is saved in atied handkerchief, located in the bottom left of the screen Stickman's Arm Gretel obtains the Stickman's arm after defeating him in Gretel & Hansel 2. With it, she can bring down items, break thin walls, battle opponents or call upon the merchant by ringing the bell. However, the arm can break if throttled or used excessively. Coins In Gretel & Hansel 2, Gretel finds coins around the forest and uses them to purchase important items from the Merchant in the woods. Without the use of the coins, the items cannot be accessed and the story cannot progress. Glasses Gretel obtains the glasses from a rubber tree in Gretel & Hansel 2. Looking through the glasses, Gretel is given the ability to see characters, objects or hints she previously couldn't see with her own eyes. The glasses seem to be a magical item. Map Gretel obtained the map by buying it to the merchant in Gretel & Hansel 2. Gretel can use the map the to teleport to any place she had visited before. Using it, she can also discover where Rufus and the Hearing Guardian are by using the glasses. Magic Wand Little is known about it, but it is presumed that Gretel can obtain a magic wand in Gretel & Hansel 3. Weaknesses Because of her innocence, Gretel can automatically die by petting a crow or a bear or wanting to free Frost Impaler. Gretel is also afraid of her mother, most likely because if she were to try to get out of her bedroom, her mother will use her axe to punish her. It is unknown whether or not she was aware this would happen prior to that particular ending of the game. Gretel also appears to be suffering from malnutrition, and because of that, she hasn't developed a strong enough immunity system yet, seeing as she could die from kissing a wild rabbit for 30 seconds in the game. However, this is contradicted by the fact she has a lot of skill for her age. Gretel also appears to have some physical disadvantages due to her size and level of strength, compared to her older brother Hansel. Hansel is shown to be stronger and taller than her, and can carry her while wading through the swamp. Because she is also a child, she is vulnerable to the wild animals and monsters in the forest. Kills |-|Gretel & Hansel= * Gretel shoots Hansel repeatedly with the slingshot, eventually knocking him out. * Gretel kills a butterfly, crushing it with her foot or shooting it with the slingshot. After killing it, Gretel also can obtain the missing hand from its corpse. * Gretel shoots her father repeatedly with the slingshot while he is moving the carriage, causing him to fall to the ground and become crushed underneath the carriage wheels. |-|Gretel & Hansel 2= * When the Stickman creature offers a birthday cake to Gretel, she drinks the wine vase he served her before and spit it out onto his face. If accomplished, the birthday cake's candles will catch the wine on fire and Stickman will run away and burn to death in the kitchen off-screen. * Gretel throws a frog on the bear trap in order to get to a coin without harming herself. This will crush the frog, killing it. * Gretel uses the knife to open the trapped rabbit's chest and remove its heart. * Gretel uses the bear trap baited with the rabbit heart to defeat the Bear. * Gretel kills a deer by using the Bow and Arrow to obtain the gargoyle eyes from the Sight Guardian. * Gretel kills the Nightmare Wolf by using the nightmare arrow obtained from the Frozen Impaler. Deaths